


Motion of the Ocean

by Torri012



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW Art, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: During his years at Starfleet, and even at the beginning of his Maquis career, Chakotay had never been short of female company, when it came to dirty pleasures. He thought that he had lived this aspect of his life to its fullest extent, experienced all the pleasures that were to be had... until the day he found himself kidnapped by a strange alien race, locked in a dirty prison cell and pinned underneath Kathryn Janeway.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Motion of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so please excuse any grammer/spelling mistakes or the lack of decent phrasing. Thank you [itwasadarkandstormynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight) for beta reading ❤🖖

A loud and horrible moan escaped her lips as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her delicate face could not hide the pain she experienced when his thick erected cock pushed its way into her. Chakotay was a big man and Kathryn was not ready for him. As she squinted her eyes, her eyebrows pulled together, underlining the pained expression that was painted onto her face. She held still for a minute, trying to cope with the hurt he caused her, before seating herself completely onto him.

Chakotay gasped when he felt his head touch her cervix. Even though he liked sex, this was far from an enjoyable experience. She was the tightest and driest woman he'd ever been inside of. Slowly she began to lift herself off again, before plunging back down, only to let out another pained whine. He bit his lip as he watched her repeat the process. Under normal circumstances being straddled by Kathryn Janeway would've been his wildest fantasy come true, but here and now… it was not.

Voyager had been captured a few days ago by an alien race that conducted experiments on intergalactic mating behaviours in order to find a solution for sex-related problems on their planet. They had hailed Voyager first, asking them to partake in the studies freely, but Captain Janeway had refused. Starfleet had protocols in place for interracial sexual conduct and she sure as hell would not risk her crew's health on something as ludicrous as free shags with a willing alien species. Voyager's counterparts hadn't accepted Janeway's decision and with the far superior technology on hand, they had taken over the ship and had imprisoned all personnel within a couple of hours.  
Janeway's refusal to cooperate had landed them in dark, wet cells, split into small groups and used as lab rats. Some were forced to engage in cross-species sex, a few were used as sex slaves for the alien science staff and others, like Chakotay and Janeway, were forced to engage in same species sex. Their captors were very particular about what aspect of the mating act they wanted to explore so Janeway was placed on top of Chakotay. _Physical, emotional and cognitive changes in females when in charge of the mating ritual,_ was today's scientific topic. Any refusal to cooperate was met with a swift eradication of one's life sign. One female Ensign had tried, only to be shot in the head within the blink of an eye.

  


Janeway was suffering and Chakotay knew it. It was written all over her face as she slumped back onto him and the corner of her lips twitched upwards. They've never shared any kind of intimacy with each other before and Chakotay was hesitant before lifting his hands off the mattress and placing them on her hips. He knew she didn't want him to touch her, but he couldn't watch her struggle any longer. He needed to get her to relax or they would both pay the price.

Kathryn looked at him when she felt his hot hands sliding up her thighs before coming to rest on her hips. In his obsidian eyes she could see the question he didn't voice. He was asking for her permission to help.

They both knew that this… _this_ wasn’t going to work and after a moment of consideration she nodded in agreement. Chakotay let out the breath he'd been holding. He knew she wouldn't like what he was about to do, but there was no other alternative. She was stiff as a stick and dry like a dessert. Chakotay didn't want his only sexual encounter with the woman he had secretly loved for years to result in him causing her internal injuries… or worse.

He licked his lips and then slowly slid his right hand off her hips and down in-between her legs to where she was resting on him. Kathryn drew in a sharp breath as she felt his fingers touching her clit. She glared at him, but Chakotay just glared back at her; he had no intention of backing off. Slowly his thumb started to paint small circles around her pearl. He had never touched her inappropriately before and her eyelids fluttered uncontrollably for a brief moment at this new sensation.

His hands were large but the movement of his fingers was delicate and soft. He touched her like she was a precious china doll that would break if he was too violent with her. After a few moments of penetration Chakotay felt her slowly relaxing. Her shoulders slumped and the stiffness of her body seemed to gradually fade away as his fingers kept dancing over her clit and along the inside of her walls, exploring her. He held her gaze and didn't take him long to feel the first bit of wetness pooling out of her.

Chakotay diverted his eyes for a brief moment, looking down to where his hand had been working its magic, what caused Kathryn to snap back to reality. She bit her lower lip and began to slowly rock back and forth. She was still tight as hell, but the slight wetness made it a lot easier for him to slide in and out of her and the pain was steadily decreasing. His hand had moved back to her hips and after a few arrhythmic movements she seemed to take him in with ease.

He tightened his grip on her hips, digging his fingers into her pale flesh as he started to enjoy Kathryn's burning heat around him. She was getting wetter by the second. Suddenly a whimper escaped her lips and Chakotay suspected that for her too it started to be a more pleasurable act, even though it was forced upon them.

Once Kathryn seemed to move with more ease his eyes raked over her naked body, allowing him to look at her fully for the first time since she straddled him. Her breasts were firm and her nipples were small but perky. Her skin was soft and fair. Her auburn hair was tied up tight into her usual bun and he wished that he would see it come undone. He had seen her hair completely loose only once, but the image had burned itself into his head. She had looked very feminine and every inch of his body had gravitated towards her striking beauty.

But Kathryn, even with her hair up and in uniform, was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He never believed he could fall hard for any woman, but then he met Kathryn Janeway. Chakotay had been lost to her from the moment he had set foot on Voyager. For more than two years he had told himself that she was just a crush; just a fancy; nothing more.

Then they got stranded on New Earth and he found himself building her a home, begging her to give up research and asking her to accept a new life with him, like a love struck fool. Only then had he realized how monumental his feelings towards her had become. She had robbed him of his heart and of his soul without him noticing either. His every action had always been in her benefit, and his every thought had always been of her wellbeing and happiness.

Even though their current predicament was fucked up like crazy, Chakotay couldn't believe that life gave him the chance to be with this breathtaking woman. Every inch of his body hated them being here, hated them for forcing her upon him like this, but at the same time, he thanked his spirits for it. He knew he would have never got to do this with her (because of her principles and parameters, Starfleet rules and because of that damned fiancé of hers, _Mark_ ) so he swore himself that he would enjoy every second of it. He was aware that he could never claim Kathryn Janeway to be his, but maybe he could burn his name into a small corner at the back of her mind for all eternity by making this a _fairly enjoyabley_ experience for her. Yes, he knew that this was far from what she wanted, but he could try his best in accommodating her needs; easing the pain and helping her carry the burden.

A moan escaped her slightly parted lips as she grounded down on him. They had found their rhythm and Kathryn was starting to take pleasure from Chakotay's throbbing erection inside of her. She blinked and then bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but god, he started to feel so damn good.  
Delicious heat was spreading through her body and she felt her head fall slightly backwards as she rode him. His large hands were gripping her waist, steadying her tempo and Kathryn felt her fingers sliding along his lower arms. His muscles were flexed as he held onto her tightly.

"Cha..ko....tay…"

It was a mere gasp and she couldn't believe that within the first few minutes of their involuntary sexual encounter she had already lost all strength in her voice. Her mouth fell open and another quiet whimper escaped her throat. Her cheeks began to flush while her long fingers curled around his arm, gripping onto him.

Chakotay was no stranger to female pleasure and he could tell that Kathryn was starting to enjoy herself more and more with every passing second. The stiff tension in her body was completely gone and her movements were more fluid and rhythmic. His eyes took her in for a second before he started thrusting back, easing into her motion of the ocean. Kathryn groaned.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man beneath her. His head had just fallen backwards and he pushed it into the dirty mattress. He pressed his eyes shut and by the rising and falling of his chest she could see that he was starting to pant. She placed a hand on his sun kissed muscular chest and started to trace it along his side up to his nipple. She didn't caress it, but she could tell that he was starting to really enjoy this… and to her shame and embarrassment, she was too.

How could they though? They've been abducted, held captive and forced to sex. He was her second in command and she was engaged to be married. She frowned when she thought about her fiancé. How guilty she felt for betraying him. Maybe she should imagine the man beneath her was him. Maybe she would feel less despicable if she told herself this was Mark.

Kathryn tried collecting her thoughts and forced an image of Mark into her head. He had grey hair, was taller than her and had a tattoo above his lefff _\- no!_  
Nervously she swallowed, before shaking her head and steadying her breath. Mark, she had to think of _Mark, not Chakotay_. Mark had… he… he… he liked anthropolll - _damn!_  
Her closed eyelids shot open and she looked at the tanned, dark haired man between her legs. When had it happened that her mind had replaced Mark with him?

"Dear god", she gasped before she could think any further. Chakotay's hand slid back to her hot, swollen clit and he started to run his fingers around her vagina. Kathryn increased her speed unconsciously while every thought of Mark had disappeared into thin air. All she could think of was Chakotay and the pleasure he gave her. She was riding him harder, grinding onto his cock and fingers. Her back somewhat arched and with every plunge it felt as if Chakotay's big dick slid deeper and deeper into her.

Both of her hands found its way onto his chest, digging her nails slightly into his skin while she fucked him. One of his hands was caressing her cunt frantically while his other hand started to trail up her slender body, finding its way to her breasts. He was massaging them before he started to playfully pull and twist one of her nipples. Kathryn moaned out loud.

She rocked up and down almost desperate now. Throwing her head back and forth while a staggering amount of moans escaped her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and thin strands of hair started to come undone and slid out of her bun, framing her face. She looked almost wild and he could tell that she was starting to lose control; ecstasy was taking over.

Chakotay's breathing was ridged and he had a really hard time keeping himself in check. The way she was moving was good, _so fucking good._  
He had always believed that he had lived the sexual aspect of his life to its fullest extent and experienced all the pleasures that were to be had. During his years at Starfleet and even at the beginning of his Maquis career Chakotay was never short of female company when it came to dirty pleasures… but no one had ever straddled and rode him as hard, thorough and agreeable as Kathryn Janeway.

"Chako…tay…"

He could feel her climax closing in on her and he withdrew his hands to place them back onto her hips, helping her pound him. He grabbed her tightly, plunging deep and fast into her as his hips rolled up and down to meet her every move.

The sound she made when it finally all came crashing down on her was unlike anything he'd ever heard. He could feel her walls flutter and her legs tremble as she made the loudest, most erotic moans he'd ever coaxed out of a woman.

Usually she would've slumped back onto him in exhaustion, but Chakotay's hands were pushing her hips up and down in order to keep her moving. She rode him through her climax, never losing rhythm or speed. Kathryn desperately tried to catch her breath between her never ending series of moans. It only took a few more deep plunges for Chakotay to come deep inside of her, filling her with his juices.  
Just as he was burying deep inside of her shooting out the last semen, Kathryn began to buckle again and another explosion hit her. She properly screamed as her second orgasm hit.

Chakotay breathed heavily as he stared at the woman above him when she rode him into her oblivion for the second time. She looked like an untamed sex goddess. Her skin was glowing, strands of hair were sticking out in every direction and her face was peachy. Her head had fallen backwards, her mouth was wide open and her hands held on tight onto his arms for support.

Once her orgasm had washed over her, she seized movement. The air around them felt heavy and thick. Small sweat pearls ran down her temples and it took Kathryn a few seconds to control her breathing. She lifted her head back up before she looked down at him. Chakotay's chest was covered in a small film of sweat and he too was panting heavily. Their eyes met, but neither of them said a word and for a few moments all they did was stare at each other.

Until this day Kathryn never had a double orgasm before in her life. Hell, she hadn't even known that it was possible to come again in such a quick succession. Who was this man who could do this to her? How could Chakotay make her come like this? She had been with Mark for years, but not once did she enjoy sex as much as she had just now. To be honest, until today she hadn't even liked being on top.

"Kathryn…"

His voice was no louder than a whisper as he was still trying to get a hold of himself. Janeway raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to speak. He was just about to form another word when a cold hand grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her forcefully off him. Kathryn jerked her head around in surprise before trying to avoid the aliens grubby little hands. Chakotay tried to leap up in order to get a hold of Kathryn but another alien pinned him down. Two of them grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her off the mattress.

"Bring her to laboratory number 2", one of the aliens said to the other. Kathryn was still slightly bewildered by what had just transpired between Chakotay and herself and therefore wasn’t quite ready yet to process what was happening. As realisation finally sunk in, panic flashed over Janeway's face, but they had already dragged her naked body halfway across the prison cell, away from Chakotay.

"No, Kathryn!"

Chakotay's scream echoed loudly through the small and dirty cage and he tried again to leap onto his feet in order to get a hold of her. This time, he succeeded in his attempt to get up, only to be pierced in the neck by a hypo-spray before falling numb to the floor. His vision started to blur and he helplessly watched as the aliens took Kathryn away from him. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Then his eyes fell shut and darkness swept over him.

\- fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered what it actually _looks_ like when Janeway is on top? Well... here you go:
> 
> You're welcome! Haha :D
> 
> For more J/C art check out my [photo manipulations post here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397).


End file.
